Liar
by Creatoriginsane
Summary: "What do you think you're doing! You just keep on stopping me, aren't you? Can't get enough of the attention you keep on getting from me?" "I will never." He claims her; despite of everything.


Liar

A/N: Greek Mythology is my one of my new loves right now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but _her_.

* * *

><p><span>Madness<span>

_Mischief_

**Mayhem**

No, you are not an Olympian, but you dream of becoming one.

You are not acknowledged as a _true_ god—_goddess_—but a mere mortal among immortals.

"_I am not a mortal choose your words carefully, human."_

But if you are not, then why aren't you on Olympus? Why aren't you being welcomed there with open arms?

"_. . ."_

You are silent, so what I say is true then?

"_Don't speak of something you know nothing of."_

You aren't welcomed there because you are an illegitimate child, a daughter between a god and a mortal woman—no, you aren't even supposed to be called a daughter because you emerged when the woman was killed; born from her mouth in a tornado-like flurry of dead leaves and stem-less flower buds.

"_Hush human! If not you shall be condemned with a life of eternal damnation!"_

You are mad, so even the gods have their limits. I wonder; how far can I go until I am punished?

"_Silence! Admit your fault and you shall be forgiven."_

But it seems the gods have been at fault, for letting you live as an immortal, for letting humans worship you and ask you for help. Who would want a goddess of madness to help them? I doubt not even one person have come to pray in your temple within a fortnight.

"_You have gone too far, human! I shall tell you this one last time, admit your fault and you shall be forgiven."_

Larithe, goddess of mischief and madness you are. I have no fault; it is you who have been faulted with such useless presence. The gods on Olympus themselves think of you as dust on the soles of their feet! You are a spirit from the Underworld! The dark depths would suit you well! Even Hades himself and his bride Persephone who reside in Hell, they will never welcome you with open arms!

"_Insolent human! Eternal damnation will be with you and your own! You will be dark, unwanted beings roaming among the Earth! You will be hated and preyed upon by all. You shall starve and die!"_

Cold, strong winds came up from the temple entrance as the man was hurled down to his knees. Only now was he begging for forgiveness;

"Mercy! I am but a pebble where your temple stands! I am dust along the tiles of your abode! I am a nothing but leaf on the forest floor!"

"_Fool! You have been asked and yet you continue mocking the gods! You shall never be forgiven! No man, animal, god, or spirit will ever want you."_

He shrunk and grew dark; porcelain skin growing foul gray hair, face morphing into something becoming of a monster, he grew small.

Smaller.

_And smaller. _

A stench radiated from his body.

_A rat. _

Deprived of his dignity—and his rather toned body—he ran, trying to escape her wrath.

"For humans are naturally flawed and such, they can never be fully aware of their actions; they must endure suffering before they shall be forgiven."

* * *

><p>She walks along the foot of the mount where to gods and goddesses reside. Looking up, she sees the golden glow of the gates to Olympus. She dreams of one day having those gates opened for her, out of positive recognition and not eternal damnation and banishment.<p>

She sighs, hearing the familiar flutter of wings behind her, "If it isn't the messenger of the gods," She turned around, "What do have for me today? Aren't the Olympians pitying me enough? Are they not entertained by the curses I give these humans?"

A smirk has stitched itself on his face as he set down the ground with a soft thud, "They seem to be greatly amused by your antics, and they're actually thanking you and wondering if you'd want to visit Olympus."

'Thank the heavens and stars above,' She thought.

"They seem amused? Why wouldn't they be? I've been given the gift of mischief and madness, cursing these humans to speak endless rambles and total nonsense if they've insulted the gods."

"Us you mean, you're also a goddess by the way." He coughed.

"Oh yes, an illegitimate child who has lived all her life walking the earth, searching for a chance to be on Olympus, I am a god!" She sounded sarcastically correct.

"So you accept? In visiting Olympus?" Innocence on his face.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't want to?"

* * *

><p>He smiled.<p>

Humiliation.

_Utter, suicidal humiliation._

If it was possible, she'd kill herself right now; either stab herself to death, or hurl herself from Olympus to the Underworld.

So she does.

She jumps from the gates, stopping any self-levitation, and aiming herself to the entrance of the Underworld.

Envy green—dark green—tears form themselves along the way. They fly in all directions, hitting mortal after mortal, giving them the sin of madness.

She shuts her eyes, preventing even more madness-inducing tears from flowing.

She plummets to the hard ground, but she doesn't stop. Injured as she is, she lets the pull of Death drag her lower and lower to the Underworld.

She stops, as if time stops on its own. But no, there is a pull on her wrist—a tight grip, like a hand.

She looks up; the savior is also the one who caused all of this. "You filthy liar! You tricked me! Now let me be and get away!" She screams even more unmentionable profanities at him, rage in her eyes.

He rolls his eyes and sets her down on the rickety port to the Underworld.

"Look at what you've done!" She shouts, he laughs lowly.

"You think that this is funny? To you it is because you've humiliated me in front of the Twelve Olympians and the rest of the deities! You're nothing but a low-life! A filthy rat! A good for nothing lia—!" She moves to break the smile on his face, he flies away.

"You're running away! You coward! All you can do is to humiliate other for your entertainment! You selfish—" She shouts after him, but he is quicker than he looks. He appears behind her and sweeps his leg to trip her.

She falls on her back, he leans downward. Green meets brown; anger meets amusement; girl meets boy.

"Humiliate for my own entertainment?" He sounds shocked, but amused, "You embarrass mortals everyday," He starts to walk around her, "You make them sound like fools in front of crowds, make them run around naked, make them laugh at a funeral, make them cry at a birthday. . ." He stops in front of her and kneels down.

"But that's what I'm supposed to do, instead of brining death I bring them madness." She wipes her face of tears with a hand.

"You have tricked more people than I have ever loved goddesses." He shakes his head down in amusement.

"Then why have you come here? Is there another message you wish to give me?" Anger and sarcasm were evident in her voice.

"A message out of love," He pauses and looks intently at her, "I apologize."

She looks at him blankly for a while.

'I apologize.' She repeated in her mind, thinking it was another trick; she got up and ran towards the end of the port.

"Wait—!" He flew in front of her as she threw a silver coin into the waters.

"What for?" She hissed, "Better to live in tranquil darkness than to live in chaotic light."

"You haven't listened to what I have to say." He flocks her back and away from the end of the port.

"What is there left to say? Oh yes, the reason for why you humiliated me." She crosses arms over her chest in impatience.

"Well, I couldn't think of anything more to do, so I—"

"See? You did that for your own selfish wants!" She burst out, attempting to strangle the truth out of him. He stopped her and placed his hands on her cheek.

"I couldn't think of anything to get you to be with me alone, alright? Is that enough reason for you?"

She was silent, but retorted with a harsh, "Get me alone? What are you intending to do with me? Treat me like one of your many whores? Or is it just out of boredom?" She sharply pulled away with an angry hiss.

"Listen to me," He pleaded.

"Listen to a liar? I'd rather listen to Persephone and Hades at the start of winter." She was interrupted with a loud rise of Charon's boat, going towards the pier.

She shoves past him, "Where are you going?"

"To the Underwoorld, what does it look like? I'd rather live amongst the dead than to live amongst gods in shame."

A golden coin is tossed to Charon's foot.

A whisper echoes.

The boat sinks once more.

She explodes, "What do you think you're doing? You just keep on stopping me, aren't you? Can't get enough of the attention you keep on getting from me?"

"I will never." He stops and claims her; despite of protests, screams, slaps, bites, and everything else.

* * *

><p>AN: I love the Greek. Read and review please?


End file.
